My Bully Sasusaku
by NarutoBaka
Summary: Stepping into a new school, and a new life Sakura is bullied. Begging and pleading for them to stop but they'd point at her laughing madly at her pleads, cries, and begs. But what if Four knights in shining armor, and Three tough Princesses step in and save the Sobbing Queen? Joined by A Shark toothed Guard, and a Red Haired Baroness. (MODERN SASUSAKU FANFIC I DONT OWN THE PIC)
1. Chapter 1

**My Bully. –Sasusaku- **

**Chapter one.**

**N. Notice | Sakura has three brothers**

**O. Overall | Sasori Hidan Deidara **

**T. The | Their parents are really awesome!**

**E. Events. | Pein and Konan. Their uncle is Kakashi :) **

**Wait what? Don't know. Don't judge. **

{Me Talking}

Characters Talking

_Character's thoughts_

**Character's Inner Thoughts.**

**~`What's~`The~`Point~`Of~`Fun~`**

_**Author's/Normal P.o.v.**_

Sakura Haruno, a average middle school girl. Actually… Sakura has pink hair and green eyes… if you think that's average, then sure, it's average. Her Mother, Konan Haruno, was currently holding her hand. Sakura was shy, Her Mother tried to get her to talk to other little girls her age, {Also known as eight years old… Duh…}

Currently their in the principal's office. "So Sakura, ready for your first day here at Konoha Elementary

School?" The principal- Tsunade,- asked. "H-hai.." She said hiding behind her mother. "Oh Sakura-chan.." Konan said stroking her Baby's hair "Okay then, Naruto Uzumaki will be your guide leader." Tsunade said.

She pressed down on the speaker and… "Naruto Uzumaki please come to the Principal's office, Repeating; Naruto Uzumaki PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! Thank you! " She took her finger off the button, Naruto came running in panting "What Baa-chan!? I didn't do anything!" He said. He looked at Sakura. Sakura looks away "New girl?" He asked grinning "Yup, And you are her guide." Tsunade said getting up from her seat "Naruto Uzumaki meet Sakura Haruno." She said "HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto grinned "H-Hi.." Sakura squeaks

"Come on! Wait, what's your first class?" Naruto asked the shy pinkette "U-Um…" She shrugs. "Lemme see your schedule." Naruto said, Sakura hands him her schedule and he scans it. "Awesome Dattebayo! You're in the same class as me!" He grins widely. Sakura gulps and squeals when she's pulled away by the blond male.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" He said pulling her into the classroom "Ha! Take that Teme! No trouble! And I can so spell trouble." Naruto said pointing a accusing finger at the boy with spiky raven hair and dark black {Is that even a color?} eyes. "Oh yeah? Spell it." He smirked

Sakura looks at Naruto, his eyes plead for help, he whispered how he spelt in her ear, "…s-s-seriously?" She asked quietly "What'd he say pinky?" The rude boy asked "…H-he… s.. spelt.. i…it…" She said hesitating "Like?" A red headed girl with red eyes asked glaring

Sakura squeaked from the red head's glare, and hid behind Naruto. "See! Even you scare Sakura-chan Karin-baishunpu!" Naruto growled "Whore?!" Karin growled "Hey you said it." Sasuke looked at Karin with no emotion "Sasuke-kun! I am not a whore!" Karin pouted 'cutely' {As in 'cutely' I mean Hideously.}

"You realize when you do that, you're making yourself look like vomit right?" Sasuke asked, The class laughed. Karin glared at her 'precious Sasuke-kun' "Don't be so mean!" She said

"Anyways, Naruto go sit down.." Kakashi –their sensei- said picking up his niece, earning a squeal out of his niece "This is my niece. Sakura Haruno. And as you all know, my last name is Hatake, so I bet your wondering 'how' she's my niece, Well, her mother is my sister, and her Father is my brother-in-law, so, She's my niece." He introduced his shy niece.

All eyes were on Sakura, some glaring, some staring in complete adore. Ino –the blonde female- raised her hand "Yes Ino?" Kakashi asked "Does she really have pink hair or did she dye it?" Ino asked "Now why would her parents allow her to dye her hair at such a young age?" He asked in a 'duh' tone, Ino shrugs muttering "You don't have to be mean about it"

"Well, lets start our lesson," Kakashi said sitting down in his chair and letting his Niece sit on his lap. Everyone was still staring at the irregular haired little girl, Kakashi snapped "Okay stop staring at my niece." He said snapping, everyone looks around in panic

{Yeah we're gonna skip school, to after school~}

Sakura bit her lip as the glaring redheaded female walked towards her, But before she got to her… a blur of blond knocked the redhead away. Sakura's eyes widen "Sakura-channnn!" Naruto hopped over to her "Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Sakura-chan~" Naruto grinned and hugged her, "H-Hi N-Naruto.." Sakura mumbled " I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIENDS!" He shouted and took her hand pulling her along "N-Naruto!" She squeaked

When they got to his friends, Karin was arguing with Ino, "This!" He pulled Karin over "Is my slutty sister!" He said "I AM A GIRL YOU KNOW!" She smacked him "Yeah, but it's sometimes hard to tell." Naruto said rubbing his now bruised head "My slutty sister has a crush on Sasuke-teme! Also, if you ever want a nickname for Karin, just call her Karin-baishunpu!" He whispered the last part

Sakura gave him a small smile and a cute giggle, Ino smiled at her "I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She said stepping up to her, holding out her hand, Sakura looked at her hand "Your suppose to shake it." Ino said, "I-I k-know.." She murmured and shook her hand

Karin glared at the pinkette "The brunette is Tenten!" Naruto continued "She's Hinata!" He pointed towards the indigo haired female "That's Shikamaru!" He said pointing to the lazy one "That's Neji!" He said, Neji nods, Sakura gave him a small smile "Andddddddd! That's Tem- ow!" Naruto rubbed his side from being elbowed by Karin "I mean that's Sasuke-tem- Ow!" He whined "You abuse Naruto way to much Karin you bitch!" Tenten growled

"I'll abuse you!" Karin narrowed her eyes "Oh yeah!? Wanna try me?!" Tenten growled, Karin gulped "Um no…" She shook her head and hid behind Naruto. Sakura started to look around bored "Sakura-chan, are you bored?" Naruto asked, Sakura looked at Naruto "See? She's pathetic! She doesn't even know how to talk." Karin said scoffing

"She talked when she got here didn't she?" Sasuke asked glaring at the redhead "Yeah Sasuke-kun but-" "Then how can she not know how to talk?" He hissed, Karin sighed "Why are you being so mean?!" She asked "Why are you so bratty?" He asked "What!" Karin shrieked Sasuke gasped dramatically "Whaaat?" He said sarcastically, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino started to laugh

Sakura didn't laugh cause she was afraid to. Instead she bit her lip, Karin glared at her "What the hell forehead! What aren't you laughing?!" Karin said her face red from embarrassment , Sakura whimpered biting her lip, "Well!?" Karin shouted "I-I…" Sakura stuttered,

Sakura ran off leaving a fuming redhead and seven growling kids "Karin! Why do you always ruin our lives!?" Naruto growled "I am so telling Mom and Dad!" He said "N-No!" Karin said "OH and JUST MY LUCK! Their here." "Karin, Naruto time to go." Kushina –their mother- said "Mom! Karin scared off my new friend! She was yelling at her and hurting her feelings!" He said whining

Kushina raised her eyebrow at Karin "Karin, you know better then that" She said taking her daughter's hand "B-But she was trying to steal Sasuke-kun!" Karin said "She was not!" Naruto growled at her "Was too!" "NOT" "TOO" "NOT"

**Sakura's P.o.v.**

I ran off tears dripping from my eyes, I just wanted to diieeeee! I'm to shy, I always cry, people hate me, they think I'm weird for having pink hair and green eyes, I just don't fit in with them. Their Yamanakas, Naras, Uchihas, Uzumakis, Hyugas and Masashis! {ME TALKING: Yeah whatever making Tenten's last name Masashi, don't judge.}

I sighed, looking down in sadness, I didn't want to run away, my legs just made me, I guess it was kinda rude.. If I never ran away I would have friends! Friends that would care for me and would be nice to me, unlike my last friends.. They just betrayed me.. I can not believe Gaara, Kankuro and Temari… They betrayed me for… popular people..

Ever since that day I've changed. I never make friends for I fear that they will betray me. My brother say I should make friends, not that they don't 'enjoy' playing with me, but I should make friends that would be willing to play with me instead of told to play with me.

Mommy went to work after she signed me and my brothers in different schools, then Daddy went to work, so Nii-sans will have to pick me up. Mommy always says that there is safety in numbers. Plus their thirteen so…

I look back and saw Saso-nii, Dei-nii and Hida-nii walk up, So they asked Ino-chan and her friends if the knew where I was, and Hinata-chan pointed where I ran off to. They looked at the tree I was in, I smiled down at them, they raised their right eyebrows "Sakura, what are you doing in a tree?" Dei-nii asked "H-hiding." I murmur "From who?" Hida-nii asked "T-the m-mean r-red h-haired g-girl.." I stuttered

"What red haired girl?" Saso-nii asked, I shook my head "S-she l-left." I said "Oh, okay, well jump, I'll catch you." Saso-nii told me, I nod and jump down from the tree into my nii-san's arms. "Told you." He said chuckling at my panicked expression, He pecks my cheek, "Lets go say bye to Uncle." He said,

Dei-nii took me from his arms and squeezed me in a bear hug giving me tons of cheek kisses, I giggle at him, Hida-nii rolled his eyes and stole me from Dei-nii's arms "Hey!" Dei-nii growled. Hida-nii kissed my forehead "Whatever, she likes me best." He said putting me on his shoulders,

"No she doesn't un!" Dei-nii argued "Does!" "NOT!" "DOES!" "NOT!" "DOES!" "NOT!" "DOES!" "Not."

**Author/Normal's p.o.v. **

After the four children said goodbye to their uncle, they made their way home. Their house was empty, for their parents were at work. But, their Father would be home soon.

Sakura sat on the loveseat whimpering and watching for her father to come home, Their cat- Kasai- jumped on the loveseat purring and rubbing himself on her side "Not now Kasai.." She said petting her 3 month old kitten "ARF!" The 6 month old puppy tackled the kitten

"No!" Sakura scolded the puppy who kept nibbling on the kitten's ear "Stop it!" Sasori said picking the puppy up "Bad Mizu!" He gently hit the pup's nose, The male husky pup whimpered with it's ears back,

The kitten meowed in pain, Sakura picked it up stroking it's fur, They heard the lock click, "Dad's home!" Sasori grinned, they heard footsteps coming into the family room. The man with orange hair and piercing(s) raised his eye brow looking at the injured kitten and the growling pup.

"Umm… Hello Dad!" Sasori grinned sheepishly "Hello Sasori, what happened here?" He said walking towards the cat and gently laying his hand on it's head, "Um Mizu attacked Kasai.." Sasori explained, "Now why would he do that?" He said tapping the pup's nose gently

Sasori shrugs, Pein looks at his daughter who was standing there quietly stroking the kitten's orange and white fur, {He's a white orange cat okay?}"Hello Sakura." He said kneeling down to her height, Sakura smiled at her father, she gently put the kitten on the couch and jumped into Pein's arms "Daddy you're home.." She whimpered

Pein chuckled "Hai, I'm home." He said stroking his daughter's pink hair {Wow, I'm using the word 'stroking' a lot aren't I?} Sasori pouted, Pein chuckled at his son and pulled him into the hug as well.

"Where is Deidara and Hidan?" He asked "Their arguing right now." Sasori said "About what?" Pein asked "Who Sakura likes better. Me, Deidara, or Hidan. I backed out because I know she likes all of us best." Sasori said "Aah. Wise choice." Pein said ruffling his son's hair

Soon the two stomps downstairs, well, Deidara kinda got uh.. PUSHED downstairs. "Oww!" The blond glares at the fifteen minute older boy "Hmph!" Hidan crossed his arms, the youngest of the triplet whined rubbing his ankle, Sasori came over to his ten minute younger brother,

"You alright?" He asked holding out his hand, Deidara nodded and took his hand allowing his brother to pull him up. "Yup, your ankle is surely twisted," Sasori nods "Stupid Hidan!" Deidara whines

After Pein wrapped up his youngest son's ankle, he punished Hidan by grounding him for three days. Pein wasn't the… 'punishing' type, so he was always easy on his children.

When Konan came home they decided to go out to eat, for their house wasn't yet unpacked, yes, they moved here from the rain village, Even though Deidara, Hidan and Sasori left some friends behind, they'll make friends sooner or later.

When they sat in their booth, {It went like; Pein, Sakura, Konan, [Left side] Sasori, Deidara, Hidan [Right side] Kay?} they started to talk about their day, But Sakura, who was quiet, listened to everyone's day instead of talking about her day at school with the scary red head.

After everyone finished they looked at the youngest, -Sakura- She stared at them "W-what?" She asked "Sakura-chan, sweetie, how was yours?" Konan asked, Sakura hesitates before opening her mouth

"Ummm…. I-I met Naruto today, The blond kid who dragged me away, you saw him today Mommy." She started and glanced at her mother when she said 'you saw him' "He has a sister who he says is… a bad word…." She continued "As in slut?" Deidara asked "Whore?" Sasori raised his eyebrow "Hoe?" Hidan gave a example

"Umm… the one Saso-nii said.. also the one Dei-nii said too." Sakura said "Why would he say that about his sister?" Pein asked "Because no one likes her." Sakura said "Oh.." Pein nods "She likes a boy named um Sasuke, and she accuses me of liking him too, but I just think of him as a friend.." She continues "She doesn't like me, she glared at me twice today. And she kept yelling at me.." Sakura looked down,

Konan shared a look with Pein, and Deidara shared a look with Hidan and Sasori "Why'd she keep yelling at you?" Konan asked "Cuz she's an idiot." Sakura smiled, Pein chuckled "Sakura, even if she is, you can't call her one." He said smiling

"Hey it's Sakura-chan!" A voice said, Sakura looked out the window and saw a grinning blond, "HI SAKURA-CHAN!" He shouted, Sakura smiled and waved "Who's that?" Hidan asked glaring at the poor blond "Naruto." Sakura said simply "Who's the other kid?" He asked referring to the dark haired boy

"Um that's Sasuke." She said, slightly glancing at the raven, "Like him?" Sasori asked looking at the raven too, "No! I met him today and I hardly know him!" Sakura shook her head blushing slightly

The two families walked past the window and Sasuke looked back and smirked. "What are you smirking at Teme?" Naruto asked nudging Sasuke "Nothing you fathead." He said shaking his head "I bet it's me!" Karin purred "Hahaha NO!" Sasuke pushed her away by her face

"Sasuke that is rude." Sasuke's mother- Mikoto Uchiha said "But Karin is so annoying!" Sasuke pouts "Sasuke RUDE." Mikoto said "Sorry mom." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**NEXT DAY**

The next day Sasuke and Naruto walked to school together, Karin was just in the background. Sasuke jumped a bit when Naruto gasped "SAKRUA-CHANNN!" Naruto pointed "That's what you gasped about you idiot?!" Sasuke growled, his eye twitching

"B-Bu-Bu-BUT IT'S Sakura-chan!" Naruto pointed "Lets go talk to her Teme!" He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him over to Sakura

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto shouts, Sakura squeaked and looked at the shouting blond. She gulped, looking down her bangs hiding her face. Karin came up behind Naruto and Sasuke scoffing,

"See, she's so shy she cannot even talk!" She said with a snobby tone, "Shut up." Naruto glared "Sasuke-kun, tell him he can't talk to me like that!" She latched onto his arm "Naruto you can cuss her out. Please." Sasuke said "P-P-P-PLEASE?!" Naruto's jaw dropped

"YOU NEVER SAY PLEASE! KARIN GET THE HELL OFF OF TEME! YOU FREAKING WHORE!" Naruto pushed Karin "DON'T PUSH ME!" Karin shrieked

Sasuke shook his head and walked away, pulling Sakura along with him "Don't listen to her. And if you stick around Naruto your eardrums will be broken." He said "B-But.." Sakura looked at him.

"Why do you have dog fur and cat fur on your clothes?" He asked looking at her, "U-Um…" Sakura shuffled her feet "….Let me guess, you have a dog and a cat?" Sasuke stopped pulling her and cross his arms.

Sakura blushed and nodded "Yippee…" He shook his head. "S-stupid e-ego f-freak.." Sakura mumbled walking away "Did you call me a stupid ego freak!?" Sasuke frowned at her "N-No! I-I c-called y-you a-a j-jerk!" Sakura covered her ears saying 'la la la la' over and over again

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Sasuke followed her "LA LA LA LA LA LA!" She shook her head "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled "Hmph!" She walked into the half filled classroom

"Don't ignore me!" Sasuke said glaring at the pinkette who had a 'I'm better then you' look on her face. "Uh, have something to share?" Kakashi asked "Your freaking niece is ignoring me AND annoying me!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, she's _pretty _quiet, won't you agree Sasuke?" Kakashi smirked when Sasuke blushed "Shut up Kakashi-sensei!" He looks away.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Mizu= Water**

**Kasai=Fire**

**[Water beats Fire, Dogs have an advantage over Cats. Get it?] **

**Your goofiest author~ CherryTsumeChan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Bully.**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**S. Sorry for late updates**_

_**O. Out of business for a while**_

_**R. REALLY I am a horrible author**_  
_**R. Running away from stories doesn't help either**_

_**Y. You forgive me right? **_

{Me talking}

Characters talking

Sakura gasped and looked at her uncle "No way Uncle Kakashi!" She said crossing her arms and pouting "Aw, I'm lucky to have a adorable little niece." He said walking towards her and picking her up. She glared at him "Why you pick me up?" She asked. "Because~! You're to adorable~!" He said kissing her cheek and holding her closely to his hard strong chest.

Sakura was set on his lap when he sat down in his chair. Sakura stared at the students in front of her and looked down blushing shyly. Kakashi opened his drawer and took out some coloring sheets then got up placing Sakura on the floor. He then walked around the room placing coloring sheets on every desk in front of every student. He felt like doing nothing so their assignment is coloring.

After every student had a coloring sheet he gave them crayons to color with. "I will be back children ^^" He said and left the room. Sakura stood behind her uncle's desk peeking out as she noticed glares. She squeaked and hid her face in her hands. _'Why do they hate me? I did nothing to them :(' _She thought sighing.

For the rest of the school day Sakura was in the dark as far away as possible to the students who hated her in fear of being bullied, like Karin does to her. Speaking of which, she just bumped into Karin. "Hi Forehead. I saw you talking to **MY **Sasuke-kun!" She said lifting her right hand to slap Sakura but was stopped by...

_**Why hello there folks! Come on down to- HEY I DID NOT TELL YOU YOU CAN SKIP THIS HEY HEY WAIT I WIL-**_

Naruto? "Karin I swear, stop." He growled glaring at his sister "Naruto she's a threat to our group! She will never belong!" Karin said trying to pull her wrist from his grasp "No! Its not _OUR _group! It's a friendship! She's not the threat YOU ARE!" Naruto pushed her down glaring "I can't even deal with you half of the time LET ALONE LIVE WITH YOU! You're a horrible sister if you bully one of my friends! It's a shame to call you my sister for Kami's sake! I hate you!" Naruto then took Sakura's hand and walked away.

Karin's eyes filled with tears { :( Kinda feel sorry for her, you guys?} "Na-Naruto! You... can't hate me..." She said her shoulders trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke walked by and glanced at Karin. He stopped and held out his hand. "I would only be your friend nothing else." Karin stared at him and took his hand. He pulled her up and smiled. "Friends?" He asked. She nodded "Of course.. Sasuke." She said smiling {YEY KARIN HAS A FRIEND! and no. SASUKARIN WILL NOT BE IN THIS FANFICTION.}

Sasuke nodded to her and walked away.

Sakura pulled her hand out of Naruto's hand "Na-Naruto?" She asked looking down "I'm so so sorry Sakura-chan! I shouldn't let Karin bully you for being friends with Sasuke!" Naruto sighed looking down. Sakura looked back at Karin and back at Naruto. Then slapped him softly "You shouldn't shout at your sister for me.." She looked down in shame "But.. Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with wide eyes "No buts Naruto.. She's your sister and I think you really hurt her feelings... She's right, I am a threat, I just waltzed in and destoryed your group. I'm sorry.." She whispered and walked past him.

Naruto stood there wide eyed and looked back at her "Sakura-chan..."

_**Sorry for late updates and a really short chapter :l I am just really tired of hate comments on most of all my stories on Wattpad, I just can't take it. I can't take so much hate. UGHHH. **_

_**#Cherry**_


End file.
